Aurora and the Titans Curse
by daughterofposideon12
Summary: I knew what I was, my mother told me when I was ten. What I really wanted to knew is who my father is. This is my story. Better then the summary. Please try.R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here's a new story I had in my head so I'm writing it down and posting it. Tell me how you like it and I don't own anything. Except the things you don't recognize. **

**Chapter 1 **

I knew what I was, my mother told me when I was ten. I knew where I needed to go. I knew how to fight manually. What I dearly wanted to know was the one thing I didn't know. Who my father was. I knew he was a major, but I didn't know which one.

I already eliminated Apollo, because the sun was my worst enemy. I couldn't go out into the sun without being burned, and my baby blue eyes were very sensitive to

sunlight so they were always hidden behind my white rimmed sunglasses.

Also it couldn't be Ares, I hated violence of any kind, and I fainted at the smallest bit of blood. Also Ares was out-going and popular, both things that I would never be. I was timid and shy, it also didn't help that I was excused from all recess' because of the light.

My dad also couldn't be Hermes because I didn't do well in bikes, cars or anything. I loved to walk though. That and reading and writing were my favorite pass-time. I also loved to take pictures.

Hephaestus? Definitely not, I couldn't make anything but a pretty picture and a little story.

Dionysius, try again. My best friend, Calem told me in his letters that he's a mean old man.

Wondering who this Calem person is? Well he's my best friend but two years older. He's already at Camp Half-Blood. He's a son of Aphrodite. He found out on his first day of camp.

I would say he looks the part of an Aphrodite child but, he would kill me if I did, so I won't. He's 6'4 and a full foot taller then me. Anyway he as chocolate hair and eyes to match. He left for Camp Half- Blood when he was twelve.

Now I'm twelve so I'm going to Camp Half- Blood. If you're wondering why I'm still alive, join the club. I have no idea how I'm still alive I just know that I am and happy for that.

I've been packed for this journey to Camp Half-Blood for two weeks now, and today was the day I would to Camp Half-Blood.

"You ready?" mom asked her hazel eyes filled with worry.

"Yes mom, I've been ready ever since Calem left." I told her.

"Do you have everything?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'll take lots of pictures for you. Love you!" I said.

She nodded and I walked out the door.

I've been walking for a little over three hours, I guessed. I could go for another few miles without being tired, but I was getting a little hungry, so I started to looked for a place to eat. It was then that I noticed that I was in a forest close to Camp Half-Blood.

I looked around and saw a tree with a branch holding a bright object. I went closer to see it more clearly when two monsters jumped out at me.

One was a kindly one and the other was a minotaur. I looked for a way out of the situation, when the minotaur looked at the kindly one and charge at me.

It was gray and hairy and it's breath reeked. One thing that I thought was weird was it had only one horn. I didn't have much time to think about this fact because the minotaur was getting closer to me.

Just as it was about a foot or two away from me I jumped out of the way and to my right. The one thing I forgot about was the kindly one. As I jumped to the side she looked at me with an evil grin on her face as she pulled out her fiery whip. As she tried to lash out at me, I yelped and tried to jump back.

Luckily I jumped back far enough that I was out of the whip's reach, but unluckily I was back in the way of the minotaur and he was mad. This time I jumped to the right but suffered the consequence of getting hit with the whip. I crumpled to the ground. I received another hit.

When I looked back up the kindly one was getting ready to strike again and the minotaur was gone. Then with another strike to the back I was knocked unconscious.

**Ok one chapter done. How was the fight scene I want feedback please. And if you don't understand anything just PM me or tell me in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a place that was all white. I'm mean literally all white, white walls, ceilings, white everything! A boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes was standing over me. I sat up.

"Annie are you ok?" he asked concern written all over his features. Honestly I had no idea who he was talking about. I didn't know any person named Annie.

So my clever response was, "Huh? Who's Annie?" now the boy looked super worried.

"Come on Annabeth, don't tell me you've lost your memory!" he exclaimed.

"Percy, who are you talking to?" a girl with pretty curly blond hair which was way prettier then my stringy blond hair. She also had pretty stormy grey eyes that were giving me a calculating look.

"Um….just a patient." the boy, who I'm guessing is Percy, said. I'm going to tell you that I didn't like being called just a patient so I spoke up:

"I'm not just a patient." I told them, and as I did I realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh yeah, then who _are_ you?" the girl with blond hair asked. I shrunk back a little and told her:

"I'm Aurora Caudwell but apparently he," I jerked my thumb toward Percy, " thinks that I'm a girl named Annabeth."

Percy's face flushed a deep shade of red, as the blond girl glared at him.

"Really Percy. You thought she was me?" she cried indignantly. "How could you think that I was her."

"Hey!" I cried. As Percy said, " you two look a lot a like."

"We do not!" we said in unison, putting our hands on our hips. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok. Maybe we are a lot a like," I said, "but don't call me Annabeth." Percy nodded.

"Who's your godly parent?" Annabeth asked suddenly. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know my mother said that he was one of the major gods but I don't know which one. I don't fit the personality of any of them. I also know it's not one of the big three." I told them.

Annabeth gave me a look, and I know what she was suggesting. I shook my head franticly.

"Defiantly not, Annabeth." I told her, Percy looked lost for a second then caught on and started laughing so hard he fell to the ground with a _thump_. Annabeth started laughing at Percy as he pouted when he got off the floor and back onto his chair.

"Well now that we got that out of the way I can defiantly tell you that my dad cannot be Apollo because the smallest amount of light hurts my eyes, that why I wear the sunglasses, I always get burned in the sun so I have a lot of sunscreen on and I can't sing. I can't make anything and I'm not Hermes, Ares or Mr.D." I told them, Annabeth looked deep in thought.

"Well we still have to put you into the Hermes cabin until you get claimed." Annabeth told me.

"Oh, do you know a Calem Black?" I asked not excepting her to so I was surprised when she nodded.

"I think I do." she said, "is he son of Aphrodite?" I nodded and she walked out the door, probably to go get him.

"So how do you know Calem?" Percy asked.

"Do you know him?" I asked. He shook his head, put his hands in the surrender position and said, " Just trying to make conversation."

'Oh, well if you must know he's my neighbor and only friend." I told him, he nodded.

We stayed silent the rest of the time while we waited for Annabeth to come back. Sooner then excepted Annabeth came back with my best friend who I've been waiting for two years to see again.

"Calem!" I cried and jumped up putting my hands around his neck. He seemed startled at my sudden appearance but hugged with just as much force, picked me up and spun me around.

"How've you been?" Calem said putting me down.

"Good," I answered, " and your dad is doing good too." I told him, he looked relieved.

"Wonderful." He said, " how many monsters attacked you while I was gone?"

"Two, and they were just next to Camp Half-Blood." I told him, he looked at Annabeth worriedly.

"It's fine Calem, it could just be that her power isn't very strong yet." she told him.

"Which monsters?" Percy asked. I told him and he looked surprised, and he mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"So Calem where's Chiron?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that reminds me you need to see Mr.D." he said and pulled me out of the room.

**So how was it? Tell me in a review, if you're still confused I'll try to answer the best I can you just have to give me a question you had during the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so here's my next chapter.**

**I only own the things you don't remember in the you don't remember from the series **

**Chapter 3**

Calem led me to a big huge cabin. As we entered we saw a chubby man who looked like a little cupid who was holding a mega cup of soda, no I don't know what soda. Anyway he was playing a game of Pac-man, the ones you find in the arcade. Calem cleared his throat, and the man looked up.

"Oh it's you Corbin." he said.

"Yes it's me and it's _Calem_." Calem said, emphasizing his name, but didn't look surprised. In fact he looked annoyed, like it happened all the time, and in the letters she had received that it probably was true.

"What is it that kids say now a days, whatever," he looked a little lost but nodded, "whatever Christen."

Just then Calem pulled me away from him and closer to Mr. D, yes I just realized that he is Mr. D, gosh don't need to rub it in. Mr. D pulled out a clipboard and paper.

"Name?" he asked me. His pen hovering over the paper.

"Aurora Caudwell." I told him loud and clearly as he wrote down the name, probably the wrong one.

"Age?"

"Eleven."

"Godly parent?"

"Undetermined." Calem answered for me.

"Alright," Mr. D sighed holding out your shirt that was bright orange and said Camp Half- Blood on it, " here's your shirt and get out."

Calem grabbed the shirt for me and pulled me out the room in a rush.

"Nice camp director we have huh?" Calem said, I laughed, " if you think that he's nice then you should meet Chiron." I looked a little worried at that.

"Don't worry," he told me, " he's _way_ nicer then Mr. D." and pulled me along to a place that looked like the roman coliseum.

Inside there were people shooting arrows at targets, running around the perimeter of the coliseum, fighting dummies and each other. In the midst of it all stood a man with brown hair and eyes. From the torso up was a real man, but from the torso to the bottom was a white horse. He was holding a bow and arrow showing a few people how to shoot it properly.

"That's Chiron." Calem told me. I nodded dumbly, still in shock that it was _the_ Chiron from the stories. He pushed me towards him. I almost fell over.

Apparently, Calem didn't understand that I didn't want to move, so he kept pushing me towards him. When we were almost to Chiron I snapped.

"I can walk be myself!" I told him. It came out way louder then I excepted. It was so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I blushed and took cover behind Calem. After another minute of silence someone spoke up.

"Alright children get back to training."

Calem turned me around and there was Chiron looking down at me. He looked like he was determining who I was or if he recognized me. Well he didn't and said, " A new camper, I presume." I nodded, " Undetermined?" he guessed, again I nodded.

"Well let's start training. Go get a bow and arrow." he said pointing to a section filled with bows and another with arrows. I did.

He showed my how to hold it properly. After my first two shots I hit a bulls-eye.

"Do that again." he commanded.

I did and again I hit the bulls-eye.

After a whole afternoon of training I now knew that I did good at bows and arrows, running (of course I already knew that, but I could almost keep up with the nymphs so I was pretty excited), and I was pretty good at making some music.

Calem decided he wanted me to meet some of his half sisters, the ones who weren't really, really girly. He walked me to a group of girls who were giggling about something, probably how bad I looked.

"Hi Tina, Tiffany, Hailey, Abby, Sally. This is my best friend Aurora Caudwell." Calem said.

"Aurora this is Abby, Hailey, Sally, Tiffany, Tina." he said pointing to each person as they each said hi. I gave a little wave thinking that I would never be able to remember each of their names.

"Aurora, that's such a pretty name." one girl said. The others nodded in agreement.

"So Aurora do you have any idea who your parent might be?' one asked. I shook my head. They were about to drill me with more questions when Calem butted in,

"I think it's time to be going, right Aurora?" I nodded, and he pulled me away, causing the group of girls to erupt into laughter.

As we left I heard a murmur of voices and the sound of money being exchanged. I groaned inwardly. Calem then led me to a big worn down cabin that had the paint pealing off it.

"Aurora, meet the Hermes cabin." he said throwing his hands out in the welcoming position. Then he pulled open the door, a girl with brown hair and light blue eyes who looked about 12 ,looked up and said in a dreary voice,

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin. Home of Hermes' children and undetermined campers."

As she finished a older looking girl came around the corner and said in a cherry voice,

"Megan that's no way to introduce the Hermes cabin, but all well," then she looked at me and said, " I'm Cornelia, follow me to your new spot."

I did and she led me to one of the only empty spots in the whole cabin. I sat down, and gave her a look that said 'now what?'

" I'll snag you a sleeping bag and some toiletries later but for now here's your new spot. So enjoy." she said and walked off.

I grabbed my bag and dug around for my red camera. I stood up and took a picture of my new living space for the moment. Then I took a picture of the people in the cabin, some people on beds, but most of the people were on the floor. Some weren't talking and looked depressed, others animatedly talked to each other.

Happily, I thought, '_Well if no one's going to say I guess I will. Welcome to your new home Aurora.'_

**So how was this chapter. I got it longer then I usually do it, so I'm proud of myself. If you liked it tell me in a review.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**YAY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me tell you this is my favorite chapter. I just wanted to get to this part it going to be fun to write. Remember I don't own anything except for the things you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hermes cabin, fall in." Cornelia shouted as I put my camera away. I followed a group of girls to the line. I was last in line, 1) I didn't want to be in anyone's way, and 2) we were lined from the very first camper to the last. So I was dead last.

We trouped out of the cabin and into the field were we saw the other cabins also heading to dinner. I saw Percy walking all alone, Annabeth was walking with her big happy family, as was Calem, only he was one of the very few boys.

We walked to the Mess Hall, or that was what the boy in front of me said before he winked at me. _Gross! _I thought. Anyway we walked into this big dinning area if you can picture the Great Hall from Harry Potter then you can picture the Mess Hall only with a lot more tables and less colorful. **( Sorry if my description of the Mess Hall is way off, but I can't remember the description.) **So, Cornelia led us to the table on the very end of the room. As we sat down I grabbed my food and put it on my plate, I saw kids getting up and putting the best portion of their meal to a fire.

I had never done this but I knew what it was for, it was a sacrifice to the Gods. So I picked out the best roll, the juiciest strawberry and all that good stuff and dumped it into the fire. As I did I caught a whiff of the fire, I smelt homemade cookies, vanilla ( you know that stuff you put in some foods, yeah that.) and chocolate. I felt my mouth water a bit but slowly creped back to my seat and started to eat.

As soon as I sat down Chiron stood up and stomped his hove on the make shift stage. Then. Mr. D stood up and said, " Hello little brats, well there is really no announcements except that we have canoe racing tomorrow. And we have a new student Ariel Codfish," Chiron coughed and whispered something to him, " oh Aurora Caudwell, like I care it's just another brat." he muttered for all to hear.

I blushed when people started looking at the Hermes table looking for the new girl. Many people saw me and started pointing me out to their friends. Then, slowly, every started to eat again and the attention was off of me, for now.

When everyone was done with dinner we went to the Ampitheater and sat down, most people didn't really care that they had started the sing-along because they were waiting for the sticks and marshmallows. Right in the middle of the fourth or fifth song the lights went out, and it was pitch black. Then the lights went back on. Or so I thought, I saw people pointing at the ceiling and I looked up.

There was a big bright lyre - a very small harp, with three strings- right above me. Everyone was staring at me and someone cried out, " Hail Aurora Caudwell daughter of Apollo."

**So how was this chapter. I know it was short and it took me awhile to update but one I was busy and two I can't think of a better way to end the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY I'm updating! So I don't own anything except the things you don't recognize.**

Chapter 5

I stared in shock and I'm sure my jaw dropped too. _My dad, Apollo, you've got to be kidding me. _I thought as the lyre slowly started to disappear. Then, I realized that everyone was staring at me. I gave a small wave and thought I was going to pass out if it hadn't been for the Apollo cabin.

One of the boys decided to call out, "Hey! Aurora come down here and sing for us!"

_WHAT! _I screamed in my thoughts. I cannot sing. I'm not musical at all, but apparently all the Apollo kids could sing. Since the _whole entire _camp was watching I slowly walked down the aisle that they had made me. I walked slowly and stood straight, even though inside I was trembling in fear.

When I stood in front of the fire which had changed to a strange teal color I looked at one of the girls in the Apollo cabin, walked over to her and whispered, "I can't sing."

She looked at me shocked with a look that clearly said _are you sure you're an Apollo kid. _I nodded and shrugged. She looked up at Chiron and motioned for him to come here. When he came she whispered something, I'm sure she was talking about me.

Then a kid in the crowd shouted, "Sing already!" and started a chant, "Siii-ng, sii-ng, sii-ng!"

I'm sure I looked murderous, because that's how I felt. Suddenly Chiron motioned for a kid to start the sing- along again. He did, and the chanting stopped, and for that I was thankful.

When the sing along was done I followed the Apollo kids to the cabin. When we got closer to the cabin I noticed Percy looking at me. I walked over to him.

"Hi." I said. He didn't say anything just nodded and waved back.

"What are you thinking about." I asked.

"About how you are a daughter of Apollo even though you don't have the same personality." Annabeth said walking toward us, "right Percy. That is unless you're thinking about your mom's _blue cookies_." then like a spell was put on Percy he looked up and shouted.

"Blue cookies, where!" he got a lot of looks from the other cabin but wasn't commented on it. Whereas Annabeth laughed at his downcast expression when he finally realized that there were no blue cookies.

"Anyway, " I interrupted before Percy could kill Annabeth with his glare, " do you have any idea why I'm a daughter of Apollo?" I asked Annabeth. She shock her head. Percy looked surprised.

"Something Annabeth doesn't know! We should report it to the Genesis Book of World Records!" Percy shouted, I'm sure I looked confused because Annabeth said,

"I'm a daughter of Athena." I nodded in understanding.

Then a girl from Apollo Cabin came up to me, blushed when she saw Percy and pulled me away to my new cabin.

"What were you thinking walking off like that." I was scolded by the girl who dragged me away from Percy and Annabeth.

"I was thinking that I could make some friends." I told her. She looked at me quizzically.

"How old are you?" she asked me.

"Eleven." I answered.

"Percy and Annabeth aren't just three years older **(Is that correct?) **they're also the coolest kids in camp!" she shouted at me.

"Well, I don't care!" I shouted and stormed to the new bed I was given. I fell onto it and then suddenly I fell asleep.

One thing about this being my first night not being passed out, I didn't even notice any strange noises at all. That, or I fell asleep before the monsters and other animals actually started to make noise. Then I didn't have a dream at all, or I did I just can't remember it. Anyway I just didn't have the visions you sometimes get when you first get claimed.

That's not really important, just thought I'd mention it. So that morning I got up and went with my cabin to the training center to train. What else would we do?

"Ok troops!" Cornelia shouted, "Everyone needs to run ten laps around the lake." Everyone groaned, well except me. I love to run, so I was once again put out of my comfort zone when I let out a little, "Yay!" everyone turned to me. I quickly ran to the lake and started to run.

Needless to say I was the first to finish and started shooting. I picked up a bow and arrows. The bow felt a little off balance but I still was able to make ten bulls-eyes out of twelve. When I was done I saw Annabeth staring at me. I walked over. to her.

"Hi." I greeted. She waved back.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I thinking that I want to make an alliance with the Apollo cabin for you to be on my team for capture the flag

." she told me. I must of looked confused because she told me that it was just a game that they played, and that she'd explain later.

"So how do you like camp so far?" Annabeth asked me after an awkward pause.

"Um. Not really any privacy." I answered. Annabeth nodded, still looking a little distracted.

"Ok, well nice talking to you but I have to go train." Annabeth said. I nodded and went back to my cabin.

"Talking to Annabeth again, I see." Katie told me. I nodded and picked up a bow and some arrows and started to shoot.

"After I strictly told you not to." she told me in a cracked, high-pitched voice. Again, I nodded, not answering.

"Well Aurora, you just might have to be watchful of what ends up in your bed tonight." she told me.

"Thanks for telling me your plan Katie." I told her finally speaking. She looked shocked then angry.

"Well Aurora you just made an enemy, and I'm not someone you want for an enemy. I have some pretty rough friends."

"What's your problem Katie!" I finally snapped, if she was going to be so rude I could take that, but being a full blown jerk. No way, I don't know what led me to say it but I did,

"You're just jealous. Jealous that I'm friends with Annabeth and Percy and you're not! You know what if you're going to be a jerk about it then fine, but don't come crying to me if you don't have any friends." then suddenly the room brighten like a piece of the sun fell into the room and formed a bow and arrow.

Then with a blink of an eye and a loud _PING_ the string hurled the arrow through the air and the arrow landed right in front of Katie. She stood there for a few moments stunned then quickly dashed out of the room. It was then that I noticed that my little argument with Katie had caused the whole room to stare at me in amazement. Annabeth quickly ran up grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me out of the room.

**So how was this chapter? Tell me in a review. **

**Oh, and I give a very special thanks to Mixandmingle and Avalongirl55 for reviewing and everyone who's reading it or put it on their favorites.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's my next chapter. Hope you like it and I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Chapter 6**

"Chiron!" Annabeth called out when we reached the Big House. Annabeth had made me come straight here after my little… explosion.

Finally after a bit of bustling and calling out, he came out, "Yes Annabeth." he said when he got out of his stable- like room. " What seems to be the trouble?" after glancing at me.

"Um, well Chiron. Aurora did something even more powerful then Percy and Thalia combined." Annabeth told him slowly. I was a little confused, I knew Percy, but who's Thalia? Chiron turned toward me, "What happen exactly Aurora?" he asked.

So I told him about training, Katie's comments about me talking to Annabeth and Percy. How the golden bow and arrow just appeared. Everything, and Chiron listened with open ears. He looked at Annabeth, " You positive she's a daughter of Apollo." he asked.

"Positive." Annabeth answered.

It's then, that I recall my life changed, a man had just appeared in the big house. He was wearing a outfit you would find someone wearing to a rock concert. A black t- shirt that had 'rock on!' written on it, and some faded blue jeans. He even had a piercing and spiky black tips in his hair.

Annabeth stiffened and Chiron looked astonished. "Lord Apollo." Annabeth breathed, as she and Chiron bowed. I stood straight not knowing what to do. _Apollo? _As in my _father_ Lord Apollo?

"Hello everyone." he said as he glanced at us one by one. As he looked at me I felt a cold shiver run down my back and my black straightened a bit more.

"Ah, Aurora. How is my favorite little Oddball?" he asked, I knew it was meant to be a joke, but it still hurt.

"Fine." I replied he frowned at me, probably knowing that I lied.

"What brings you here to Camp Half-Blood, Lord Apollo?" Annabeth asked trying to break the ice.

"Nothing much, I just brought a present for my little Oddball for taking out my other snobbish daughter, Katie." Apollo answered then handed me a golden package the size of what a ring would be in.

I opened it hesitantly. Inside, was a beautiful golden electric guitar necklace and a matching bracelet. It looked so realistic, I tried touching one of the strings of the necklace and it turned into a magnificent golden bow. I did the same thing with the bracelet and it turned into a beautiful sack of sliver arrows.

"Wow," I said in awe, " it's beautiful Lord Apollo."

"The arrows are blessed by your Aunt Artimis so they never miss your target," Apollo explained to me. " and the bow can heal anything it touches."

"Thank you." I told him and I really meant it, I mean who wouldn't, it's perfect!

"Look away and good-bye!" Apollo said, we turned. There was a flash of light then it was gone, and so was Apollo.

"Your lucky Aurora, most people don't even get to see their parents. Even if they do get a present. I usually deliver the gift." Chiron told me.

"Thank you." I said again and walked out of the Big House.

After a bit of walking I saw Calem walking by himself. He was wearing his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jean shorts. I walked over to him.

"Hey Calem." I said, bumping my shoulder against his. He smiled, and did the same.

"Nothing much, but it looks like you've been busy." He replied, glancing at my bow and sack of arrows. I blushed a little bit. I didn't even know how to make it into the necklace and bracelet again.

I tried rubbing the string of the bow. Then suddenly, the sack of arrows and the bow turned into the necklace and bracelet in my palm.

"Cool. So, anything else happen?" Calem asked.

"Oh nothing. I just made a big golden arrow and bow come out of thin air and attacked one of my siblings." I told him, putting on my necklace.

"Ok. Well how about we go on a walk around the lake?" he suggested, putting out his elbow. I grinned and interlocked my elbow with his.

He walked me to the lake I ran around earlier. He led my to a tree a little bit away from Percy who was sitting alone and staring at the lake.

"How's everything been since we last talked?" I asked putting my head against the tree.

"Well the usual day you would find the Aphrodite cabin doing." he told me. I looked confused.

"You spend your day gossiping about the new star couples at camp?" I asked.

"No," he said exasperated. " I meant the boys. We actually do the activities, and I'm hoping to get you on my team for capture the flag for more time together." he wiggled his eyebrows

I looked at him. "I think you're so cheesy." I told him. We laughed.

"I know it's one of the many, many things you love about me."

"Oh yes. You know me to well, I've always had a secret crush on you and you're stupidness." I told him jokingly.

We laughed again. _It's good to talk to my best friend again. _I thought.

We spent the rest of the day, except for meals, together. We had so much fun, we went canoeing, swimming, and explored the forest all before lights out.

This was probably the best day of camp that I ever had.

**So how was this chapter good, bad, too short? Tell me in a review.**

**And tell me if you like Calem. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was busy. Anyway here's my next chapter. I'm trying to make it so there's no confusion, but if there is just tell me in a review.**

**Chapter 7**

It's been two weeks since the school year started. My mom and I have decided that I would stay year-round, until I can defend myself pretty well. Calem is going to stay for the same reason. I've gotten two letters from my mom asking me if I like Camp Half-Blood, which I did. And even though I have that wonderful never missing bow I still practice with the regular bow and arrows to make sure I still got it.

Anyway we can skip way ahead to the middle of the school year about, when Percy, Thalia, and Grover crashed my dad's sun car. I thought that was awesome so did Calem, but we kept our thoughts to our self incase I got in trouble. As they climbed out I saw that there were a bunch of girls in the car, and a very depressed looking boy. Finally, Thalia looked pale white as she climbed out. Apollo said something to her and gave a little laugh and drove away in his sun car.

I walked up to Grover and Percy, "Hi guys, how was your mission?" knowing that the boys probably didn't want to talk about Annabeth at the moment. I'll get it out of Grover later I decided.

"Oh wonderful!" Percy exclaimed sarcastically " We got two new half-bloods, one of which joined the Hunters of Artimis. Plus Annabeth, and Artimis went missing."

I gasped, Annabeth is missing, that can't be possible. Artimis, I'm not so worried about she can take care of herself, but still what if they got captured. "It's all my fault."

"No. Percy, it's not your fault. Maybe she and Annabeth survived, maybe they just got captured. They can take care of themselves as long as they stick together." I told him.

Breathe, Aurora, breathe. Despite all my efforts I started to cry. Percy looked a little uncomfortable, but gently took me into his arms. Then, Percy and Grover got called to the big house for a meeting. I started to walk to the Apollo cabin when I bumped into a girl in a green hat, a sliver coat and jeans.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I responded.

"I'm Bianca D'Angelo, what's your name?"

"I'm Aurora Caudwell. Daughter of Apollo."

"Cool." Bianca said. Then we got to talking and I liked her a lot. And she was a hunter of Artimis. Then all of a sudden a girl came up to Bianca and started to pull her to the Artimis' cabin.

"One second Zoë. This is my new friend Aurora Caudwell. She's a daughter of Apollo." Bianca told the girl.

"Aurora - Zoë, Zoë - Aurora."

"Wonderful, how nice to meet thee." Zoë said to me.

Thee? What the goodie bags? We all got to talking and I found that I really liked Zoë and Bianca. Then they got pulled away to the big house for a discussion on a quest of some sort to find Artimis. They came back a while later, Bianca looking a little scared. They ignored me as the walked to Artimis' cabin.

I walked up to Percy and Grover. "So, what happened?" I inquired.

"Um, well I got assigned to the quest." Grover said. "As did Thalia, Bianca, Zoë, and another hunter. We're going in the morning." Grover said.

That night was pretty terrible, I had a terrible dream that Annabeth was trap somewhere dark and dreary. She looked like a wreck, her clothes were ripped to shreds and she was bruised and bloody. she was holding up something, but I couldn't tell what. At one point I could see Artimis in the background,

Finally, I woke up. I couldn't handle that everyone was still asleep, so I went outside, (With my camera.) I saw that the sun was just coming up by the lake, so I took a picture to send to my mom. When I was turning back to the cabin I saw the people going on the quest heading out, and two silhouettes standing by a pillar talking. At first I thought it was a couple, then I heard something about Bianca, so I went closer. It was Percy and someone else.

I walked up to them. "Hi Percy." I said.

"Hi Aurora." Percy said. The person Percy was talking to looked lost, so Percy introduced us.

"Nico - Aurora, Aurora - Nico."

"Hi." Nico and I said unison.

"Anyway. Are you going to go a watch over Bianca or not?" Nico said, Percy nodded, and walked away. I said good-bye to Nico and ran after Percy.

"Can I come Percy, pretty. pretty, please?"

"You sure?" Percy asked.

"Positive."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Yeah."

"Absolutely positively, positive?

"Yes Percy!"

"Fine." he said and led me to the stables. Where we found Calem.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Took me forever to write it. But I hope you liked it tell me if you didn't understand anything or I did something that didn't make sense. Kay bye everyone! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sneak Peek

**Hi guys this is a sneak peek on what's to come in the story.**

**Chapter I don't know**

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right." Artimis said.

"Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful servant Zoë Nightshade has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one, and anyone else who will except my offer." I swear she looked at my when she said that. "But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Artimis told Zeus her plan, and I heard Percy say under his breath "Annabeth, don't."

Annabeth must have heard him too, because she looked confused. "What?"

"Look I need to tell you something," words tumbling out of his mouth I a rush. " I couldn't stand it if…I don't want you to-"

"Percy," Annabeth said. " you look like you're going to be sick."

Artimis turned. "I shall have my new lieutenant and companion, if they accept it." she announced.

"No." Percy murmured.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Will you join the hunt?"

Silence filled the room, we stared at her. Annabeth squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go. I could tell that Annabeth knew it all along.

"I will." Thalia stated. Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. " My daughter consider well-"

"Father I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I will stand with Artimis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

Artimis turned to me. "Aurora, daughter of my brother Apollo. Will you join the hunt?"

I looked at Percy, my eyes apologetic. I turned to Artimis.

"I -"

I hope you guys liked it. Remember it will come in later chapters.

Let's do a vote.

Review and tell me if

Aurora joins the hunt

Aurora doesn't join the hunt and goes on the other book adventures.

Or any other ideas you have. I'm all ears. You just have to tell me in a review.


End file.
